As farms have grown in size, both larger tractors and larger implements have been developed to match the production requirements of modern agricultural efforts. The development of agricultural tractors having substantial pulling power capable of pulling several implements simultaneously has necessitated the development of hitches to effectively couple the implements to the tractor. In the case of transversely located implements, such hitches must provide proper lateral positioning of the individual implements to completely cover a field over which the implements are drawn. In addition, the hitches must provide for folding capability to allow the implements to be pulled one behind the other for road travel. The present hitch was developed in an effort to meet the practical requirements of such applications.